BT01 Growth
BT01 Growth & Genesis is the first Booster Pack in Japanese. __TOC__ Gallery BT01-001.png|Power of Bonds, Tamaki BT01/001 BT01-002.png|Six Fists, Sena BT01/002 BT01-003.png|Yellow Dragon of Rage, Tamaki BT01/003 BT01-004.png|Full-Force Strike, Sena BT01/004 BT01-005.png|Carnage Leg, Sena BT01/005 BT01-006.png|Achieving Her Goal, Sena BT01/006 BT01-007.png|In a Rush, Tamaki BT01/007 BT01-008.png|Girl that Likes Sweets, Xiaolin BT01/008 BT01-009.png|Smile of Satisfaction, Tamaki BT01/009 BT01-010.png|Beyond the Battle, Sena BT01/010 BT01-011.png|Summoned by the Ocean, Tamaki BT01/011 BT01-012.png|Counter Current Shock, Tamaki BT01/012 BT01-013.png|Permeating Willpower, Sena BT01/013 BT01-014.png|Skilled Writing, Tamaki BT01/014 BT01-015.png|Personification of Battle, Asura BT01/015 BT01-016.png|Incomplete Talent, Xiaolin BT01/016 BT01-017.png|Repelling Dragon Scale, Tamaki BT01/017 BT01-018.png|Musical Performance Training, Tamaki BT01/018 BT01-019.png|Establishing the Target, Tamaki BT01/019 BT01-020.png|Monitoring, Tamaki BT01/020 BT01-021.png|The Decision to Protect, Sena BT01/021 BT01-022.png|In a Hurry, Sena BT01/022 BT01-023.png|A Little Relaxation, Tamaki BT01/023 BT01-024.png|Working Hard, Asura BT01/024 BT01-025.png|Successor, "Divine Music" Otohime BT01/025 BT01-026.png|Speak with My Fists BT01/026 BT01-027.png|Defense Tactics Lecture BT01/027 BT01-028.png|Dragon Cradle BT01/028 BT01-029.png|Blood Bath Coliseum BT01/029 BT01-030.png|Artistic Aquarium BT01/030 BT01-031.png|Forbidden Overtrance, Yoshichika BT01/031 BT01-032.png|Crushing Evil, Yoshichika BT01/032 BT01-033.png|Going to Hades, Mejiko BT01/033 BT01-034.png|Full of Conviction, Yoshichika BT01/034 BT01-035.png|Leaving Behind Her Grudge, Mejiko BT01/035 BT01-036.png|Belief in the Occult, Mejiko BT01/036 BT01-037.png|Ready to Go, Yoshichika BT01/037 BT01-038.png|Fierce God, Rasetsu BT01/038 BT01-039.png|Rapid Fall, Mejiko BT01/039 BT01-040.png|Brief Victory, Yoshichika BT01/040 BT01-041.png|Flash of Demon, Yoshichika BT01/041 BT01-042.png|One-Sided Trance, Mejiko BT01/042 BT01-043.png|First Trance, Yoshichika BT01/043 BT01-044.png|Errands in the Early Afternoon, Yoshichika BT01/044 BT01-045.png|Genius Monk of Great Envy, Huang-Huang BT01/045 BT01-046.png|Fondly Remembering, Rasetsu BT01/046 BT01-047.png|Dispelling Secret Technique, Yoshichika BT01/047 BT01-048.png|Invisible Sword Stroke, Yoshichika BT01/048 BT01-049.png|Rosary of Sorrow, Mejiko BT01/049 BT01-050.png|Swordswoman, Yoshichika BT01/050 BT01-051.png|Twin Fine Blades, Yoshichika BT01/051 BT01-052.png|Girl that Senses the Supernatural, Mejiko BT01/052 BT01-053.png|Intracerebral Simulation, Yoshichika BT01/053 BT01-054.png|Enjoying Life, Huang-Huang BT01/054 BT01-055.png|Beautiful Master Fencer, Hibana BT01/055 BT01-056.png|Unforeseen Summoning BT01/056 BT01-057.png|Fighting Trance BT01/057 BT01-058.png|Age of Civil Wars BT01/058 BT01-059.png|Mega Heavy Hard Luck BT01/059 BT01-060.png|Sword to Sword BT01/060 BT01-061.png|Super Tiger Claw! Chloe BT01/061 BT01-062.png|Reserved Fighting, Ashley BT01/062 BT01-063.png|White Tiger Fist, Chloe BT01/063 BT01-064.png|Stirring Up Trouble, Chloe BT01/064 BT01-065.png|Driving Them Away, Ashley BT01/065 BT01-066.png|Indulging in Reading, Ashley BT01/066 BT01-067.png|Counterattack Commence! Chloe BT01/067 BT01-068.png|Free Spirited, Daiga BT01/068 BT01-069.png|Complete Devotion, Ashley BT01/069 BT01-070.png|Solid Armor, Ashley BT01/070 BT01-071.png|Concentration of Mind, Chloe BT01/071 BT01-072.png|Attack from the Trees, Chloe BT01/072 BT01-073.png|Differing Ideals, Ashley BT01/073 BT01-074.png|Full Speed Patrol, Chloe BT01/074 BT01-075.png|Strength to Smash Boulders, Daiga BT01/075 BT01-076.png|Jade of the Cliffs BT01/076 BT01-077.png|Meal Before Battle, Chloe BT01/077 BT01-078.png|Trident Wielder, Chloe BT01/078 BT01-079.png|Cautious and Careful, Ashley BT01/079 BT01-080.png|Seaside Guard, Chloe BT01/080 BT01-081.png|Sprinting, Chloe BT01/081 BT01-082.png|Daydreaming Maiden, Ashley BT01/082 BT01-083.png|Returning to Supreme Bliss, Chloe BT01/083 BT01-084.png|Midday Drink, Jade BT01/084 BT01-085.png|Calm Time, Fyrill BT01/085 BT01-086.png|Barrier of Shadows BT01/086 BT01-087.png|Goddess of the Waterfront BT01/087 BT01-088.png|Golden Exercise BT01/088 BT01-089.png|Last Survivor BT01/089 BT01-090.png|Slow Wave BT01/090 BT01-091.png|Longbow in the Moonlight, Aoi BT01/091 BT01-092.png|Going at Dusk, Sieghard BT01/092 BT01-093.png|Extreme Destruction of Boxes, Aoi BT01/093 BT01-094.png|Mastery of the Air Leap, Aoi BT01/094 BT01-095.png|Soaring in Blue Skies, Sieghard BT01/095 BT01-096.png|Youth of Sincerity, Sieghard BT01/096 BT01-097.png|Full-Bodied Sweets, Aoi BT01/097 BT01-098.png|Lotta of the Sativa BT01/098 BT01-099.png|Breakthrough at the Speed of Sound, Sieghard BT01/099 BT01-100.png|Continuation of Combat, Aoi BT01/100 BT01-101.png|Eyes of the Skies, Sieghard BT01/101 BT01-102.png|Wings to the Future, Sieghard BT01/102 BT01-103.png|Taut Bow, Aoi BT01/103 BT01-104.png|Busy Morning, Aoi BT01/104 BT01-105.png|Lucia of the Swallowblacks BT01/105 BT01-106.png|Body Guard, Lotta BT01/106 BT01-107.png|Three Steps Ahead, Aoi BT01/107 BT01-108.png|Tempest of Destruction, Aoi BT01/108 BT01-109.png|First Flight, Sieghard BT01/109 BT01-110.png|Buffalo Form, Aoi BT01/110 BT01-111.png|Bunny Style, Aoi BT01/111 BT01-112.png|Dress-Up Doll, Sieghard BT01/112 BT01-113.png|Archery Uniform, Aoi BT01/113 BT01-114.png|Smiling in the Spirit World, Lucia BT01/114 BT01-115.png|Melchi of Spring Anticipation BT01/115 BT01-116.png|Non-Standard BT01/116 BT01-117.png|Vow to Pass Over Dimensions BT01/117 BT01-118.png|Lunatic Burst BT01/118 BT01-119.png|Tornado Disco BT01/119 BT01-120.png|Milky Paradise BT01/120 SR BT01-001-SR.png|Power of Bonds, Tamaki BT01/001 SR BT01-002-SR.png|Six Fists, Sena BT01/002 SR BT01-003-SR.png|Yellow Dragon of Rage, Tamaki BT01/003 SR BT01-031-SR.png|Forbidden Overtrance, Yoshichika BT01/031 SR BT01-032-SR.png|Crushing Evil, Yoshichika BT01/032 SR BT01-033-SR.png|Going to Hades, Mejiko BT01/033 SR BT01-061-SR.png|Super Tiger Claw! Chloe BT01/061 SR BT01-062-SR.png|Reserved Fighting, Ashley BT01/052 SR BT01-063-SR.png|White Tiger Fist, Chloe BT01/063 SR BT01-091-SR.png|Longbow in the Moonlight, Aoi BT01/091 SR BT01-092-SR.png|Going at Dusk, Sieghard BT01/092 SR BT01-093-SR.png|Extreme Destruction of Boxes, Aoi BT01/093 SR SP BT01-001-SP.jpg|Power of Bonds, Tamaki BT01/001 SP BT01-032-SP.jpg|Crushing Evil, Yoshichika BT01/032 SP BT01-061-SP.jpg|Super Tiger Claw! Chloe BT01/061 SP SCR BT01-G001.jpg|Chloe Maxwell BT01/G001 SCR BT01-G002.jpg|Tamaki Yurine BT01/G002 SCR Category:Gallery